


A Good First Impression

by xredbee



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Oh wait, mikurin needs more love, or is it negirora?, rinku?, theres really not much to add anymore, what even is the ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xredbee/pseuds/xredbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn, she’s really messing things up today. She took Miku’s hand in hers. At this, Miku seemed to relax considerably, and she gave a more soft and gentle smile.</p><p>Oh no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good First Impression

Rin blinked, she stood there barely moving an inch. Her mouth fell agape as her eyes took in the sights.

 

 

 _Colors_.

 

 

She could hear her heartbeat resonate through her eardrums, together with her held breath that she didn’t even know she was holding, her eyes explored her new surroundings that have been coated with color. Soon Rin felt a tug at her lips as she looked around with wonder- a familiar voice vibrates and interrupts her thoughts.

 

“Hello? Rin, you still there?” Her brother, Len, asks.

 

Rin blinked a couple times before regaining her composure, realizing that some of the people in the room have their eyes pointed at her. Almost immediately, Rin hung her head. Suddenly the sneakers she’s wearing became really interesting.

“Rin, you okay there? You spaced out all of a sudden.” Len said, his eyes had the look of both confusion and concern.

 

“Oh,” It took about five seconds before Rin managed to find her voice again, “Oh yeah! I’m fine.” Rin said hurriedly, feeling her face heat up. She must have looked really stupid back there.

 

Len gave her a look, but he didn’t press the issue. He gave a sigh before walking towards his group of friends, a nervous smile on his face. She thought she heard him say something along the lines of “She does that sometimes.”

 

She’s here to meet some of Len’s new friends, Rin reminded herself. _Damn, if I wanted to give a good first impression, I shouldn’t space out like that! What was I thinking?!_ Rin scolded herself, unable to shake off her embarrassment, despite the fact that most of the people in the room had completely forgotten about it by now.

 

_Wait._

Rin’s train of thought came to a near halt as a single question pierces through her being: _Who is it?_

Her eyes fell on the group of people that Len is chatting with at the moment. A girl who seemed to just nod along to whatever the heck Len is saying had her eyes locked on Rin’s. Rin stared back for a bit before she gave up and looked at the beautifully painted white wall. She felt her face go warm as different thoughts started flooding through her mind.

 

_Why is she looking at me? Could she…? Well, it’s possible…_

_Or maybe she just likes staring at people?  That’s pretty weird. Huh, she kinda has nice eyes-_

_Woah._

Rin stiffened and stayed rooted to the ground as the girl approached her. She felt the rush of panic and excitement flood through her veins as the girl appeared before her.

 

She had her hair in a ponytail, despite that, the length of her hair reached her waist. _Her hair’s really long,_ Rin thought offhandedly, before realizing that the girl was already standing before her.

The girl looked nervous, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. She had a small awkward, yet kind, smile on her face.

 

“Um, you’re Rin, right? I’m Miku! I hope we’ll become great friends!” As she said this the girl, Miku, fidgeted a bit with her right arm outstretched in front of her.

 

Rin blinked a couple of times before regaining her composure, she tried her best to give Miku a smile back despite her rampant thoughts at the moment, “Yeah, I hope that too.” She replied lamely, before noticing Miku’s still outstretched hand. _She wants you to shake it, dumbass._ Rin flushed.

 

Damn, she’s really messing things up today. She took Miku’s hand in hers. At this, Miku seemed to relax considerably, and she gave a more soft and gentle smile.

 

_Oh no._

“It’s you.” The words seem to come tumbling out of Rin’s mouth, Rin wanted to smack herself into a wall- she wasn’t even sure if this girl, Miku, is her soulmate and she- oh god oh god _ohgod_.

 

Miku didn’t seem to expect to hear that from the blonde, she bit her lip nervously. “Yeah, that’s…” she trailed off looking unsure for a moment, looking at the side awkwardly.

Rin paused. She _really_ shouldn’t have said that. Both girls looked at anywhere but each other, not really sure what to do at this type of situation. The awkward moment between them felt like an eternity, a never ending silence.

 

Luckily, Len walked over to them, saving them from any longer moments of awkward silence.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but Luka said it would be a great idea if we could go to the café instead.” As he said this, Len was massaging his neck nervously out of habit.

 

At this, Miku was quick to react and almost immediately responded, “Oh! That’s… that’s great!” She looked over back at Rin and smiled slightly, ushering her silently.

 

Rin felt herself smile in relief and nodded vigorously. As the three walked to catch up to the other leaving group, Rin saw Miku in her peripheral vision walking closer to her. She felt her entire being tense up as Miku leaned forward and spoke low enough that the others couldn’t hear, “Let’s… let’s talk about this later?” her sentence sounding more like a question.

 

Rin nodded along to the suggestion, before catching herself staring at Miku’s eyes. Rin wasn’t really familiar with colors that much, but she liked the shade of color in Miku’s eyes, _it suits her_ , Rin thinks to herself.

 

Rin decided that was her new favorite color.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfics in a long time, so forgive me this is not the best. Hahaha  
> This is my first work here on ao3, could you please give me a proper critique? I want to write better ;w;


End file.
